Not Just an Act
by Saccharine Rhapsody
Summary: HOOORAY. UPDATE. KINDA. Don't beat me, please. o
1. Prince, Princess, Witches, and etc

Blah. School plays, a totally classic. A must do!

If you read "Forget me not", you should know I already have many chapters typed out, but not uploaded. To slow myself down, I decided to work on yet, another fic.

I can't say too much happens between Ichigo and Rukia in this fic, but I'll see how things go.

* * *

Murmurs filled the auditorium as a group of students were seating down.

"Quiet down, class." Instructed the teacher. They ignored her and kept talking. "Class, I asked you guys to quiet down. Class. Class!"

Tatsuki was getting annoyed, she wanted to get this done and over with. "SHE SAID SHUT UP!" Tatsuki screamed, holding up her fist. The class stared at her, frightened. After she heard complete silence except for a cough that echoed, she smiled and sat down.

"Ah, yes, thanks Tatsuki."

"My pleasure." She said with a grin.

"Anyways, you all are probably wondering why we're in here. We're going to start on a play."

The kids got rowdy again and girls were chatting about parts already.

"What is it about?" A voice range out from the crowd.

"I'm getting into that. It's called 'Destiny of Two Hearts.'"

"Sounds romantic!" Michiru yelled out.

"It is. It's about a lovely princess and a witch who hates her because of her lovely beauty. When the witch puts a spell over the princess, a prince comes and slays the witch. But no! The witch puts a spell on the prince's best friend and the prince gets stabbed! So a fairy comes can heals his wound and gives him a sword to slay the evil witch. Then, the prince goes to the church were the cold princess's body lays and gives her a kiss of love, waking her up! Happy ending!"

The class was silent.

'_That's retarded.._' Ichigo thought.

'_I didn't get what she said.._' Rukia sighed to herself

'_KISS? I WANT TO BE THE PRINCE!_' Keigo yelled in his head.

"Why does it sound like every other fairy tale?" Tatsuki sighed out loud.

"We'll need sceenary props creators and costume designing." The teacher spoke, ignoring Tatsuki's comment.

Ishida stood up from his seat and raised his hand. "Please leave the costume job to me."

"Alright, we got the costumes covered. Props?"

"I'll help." Chad volunteered.

"I'll help Chad!" Mizuiro smiled.

"We'll need more people to help move things around."

"Keigo and Ichigo are going to help too, right?" Mizuiro turned to his two friends.

"NO! I WANT TO BE THE PRINCE!" Keigo cried.

"NO! Inoue is the princess and I am the prince that gets to kiss her!" Chizuru yelled, kicking the boy.

"Actually, since this is an European-based play, I was hoping to use Kurosaki because of his hair as the prince."

"WHAT!" Keigo cried out.

"No!" Ichigo shouted, he didn't want to be involved.

"Alright! You got the part as Enrique, Kurosaki!" The teacher smiled.

Ichigo was speechless. He didn't agree to yet he got the part. "NO!"

"Yes, people are shocked once they get important roles. Quiet down, Kurosaki. Now, for the rest of the cast."

"You said the prince's best friend gets to stab him, right?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes. That's… Pedro."

"If Ichigo's the prince, I'll take that part." Tatsuki chuckled evilly.

"Alright, that's covered. How about… the Princess?"

"Inoue has strange colored hair too." Michiru pointed out.

"Ah, yes. I thought of that, but the stage balcony that the princess has to strand on is quite weak, we need a small figure."

Everyone turned to Rukia, being the smallest and shortest girl in the class, it was quite obvious.

"…What!" Rukia asked when she saw everyone's eyes on her.

"That part of the princess. Accept the offer, Rukia?"

"Oh, no. I'm sure Orihime would do a much better job than I will!" Rukia said in her false voice laughing nervously.

"No! It's okay! I want to be the evil witch!" Everyone sweat dropped at the cute bouncing girl wanting to be the witch.

"Then it's settled, Rukia, you're Princess Desiree (Pronounced Dez-ser-ray. It means 'to be desired', lovely naaame.) and Inoue, you're the witch."

"Well, if Inoue's the witch! I want to be the fairy, and then we can match! That would be so cute!" Chizuru squealed. Tatsuki made a face and sighed.

"Alrighty then. How about the maid?"

"How many lines does she have? I want an easy part!" Michuru explained.

"All she does is serve the princess in one scene and report the princess's lifeless body to the King later on."

"I'll take it!" Michiru smiled.

After the teacher finished assigning the parts. Everyone was excused for lunch.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Ichigo yelled and Tatsuki hit him with a stick.

"Just practicing. I'll be stabbing you after all."

"During the play! Like I asked to be the prince anyways."

"Like I asked to be a princess too?" Rukia sighed.

"Hey guys.. I just remembered something thanks to Keigo's yelling." Ishida looked up from his bento box.

"What?" everyone said in unison.

"The prince has to kiss the princess."

Everyone froze. Rukia dropped her juice box. Keigo started sobbing.

"That's perfect." Mizuiro spoke up.

"What!" Rukia and Ichigo spat at him.

"I'm sure you two had a lot of practice." The two stared at Mizuiro with a 'You better start explaining' look on their faces.

"Well, you two are always together, running off with each other and all that. Plus, going to the bathroom at the same time during class? It's quite obvious, I blame the idiot that doesn't suspect anything."

"Now that you say so…" Tatsuki said quietly.

Rukia sat there, jaw open. Tatsuki seemed to notice this because she went over and pat Rukia's back.

"Its okay, Rukia. Nothing to be embarrassed about." Tatsuki smiled. Rukia just stared at her , having nothing to say.

"YOU GUYS GOT IT ALL WRONG!" Ichigo yelled out on top of his lungs.

"Eh, Ichigo, we all know what's going on, nothing to hide." Ishida smiled deviously and patted his friend's shoulder.

"I SAID YOU GUYS HAVE IT ALL DAMN WRONG!"

"Alright! Alright! If you say so. Sheesh." Tatsuki shook her head.

The walk home between Ichigo and Rukia wasn't so quiet.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID?"

"What?" Rukia questioned him.

"WHAT? YOU ASKED WHAT? YOU KILLED MY IMAGE?"

"Your _image_?" What is this_.. image_ that you speak off?"

"Well… WELL. YOU JUST KILLED IT, OKAY?"

"… What ever."

After a few minutes, Ichigo calmed down and spoke, "Well, now I have an excuse to keep you in the house during the day time."

"True, so I can actually use the door today?"

"I guess so."


	2. It's just a play!

Yachiru rocked episode 39.

Nothing else is needed to say.

---

"Act normal, okay?" Ichigo said, opening his door.

"Don't I act normal in front of your friends?"

"Tch, no."

"I'm absolutely normal!" she argued back.

"Yeah, some short high school student with a super cute voice that comes from a place where monsters eat them alive? Don't think so." That earned him a kick on the leg. Ichigo swore under his breath and he hopped into the house.

"Nii-chan's home!" Yuzu yelled out when she heard the door close.

"Hey, Yuzu, Karin." Ichigo greeted and started to head upstairs.

"SUPER FLYING DAD KICK!" Isshin's voice rang out as he flew toward his son with his leg extended.

However, he stopped in mid-air and dropped onto the floor.

"What's this! A girl! You finally scored a girl? Oh! Glorious day!" Isshin yelled out, holding his fist up in the air. "So, sweet heart, what's your name?"

"Kuchiki R-rukia." Rukia stuttered out, smiling nervously.

"Soon to be Kurosaki Rukia!" Isshin screamed out.

"DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS! SHE'S JUST HERE TO PRACTICE FOR A PLAY!" Ichigo screamed after he heard, 'Kurosaki Rukia'. He toss his dad off the stairs and continued to his room, Rukia quietly following behind.

"Maybe you should have snuck through the window…" Ichigo shook his head once he closed the door to his room.

"Then what would explain the second voice?"

"Shut up." Ichigo said and lied down on his bed, closing his eyes.

"Hey, what about the play?" Rukia held up her script.

"What about it?" he leered an eye on her.

"I thought we were going to practice."

"Hah! No." Ichigo laughed. Not soon after, he found himself being shoved to the floor.

"Look, we're going to practice!"

"Why do you care? It's not like you permanently live in this world!"

"Because I'm here for the meantime and we're going to practice!"

"You don't have to go to school anyways! I don't see why you bother, it's a pain and anyone just dies to get out of it."

"I need to keep and eye on you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Whatever, we're practicing."

Ichigo sighed, with her; he wasn't going to get any rest, so he might as well do something.

"Okay, okay. What's the first scene called?"

"…Ballroom…Meeting."

Ichigo looked down at his script, ignoring the lines, he read the other text under his breath, loud enough so Rukia can hear it.

"As the curtains open, people are dancing, having the spotlight spotting out the prince and the princess, swaying along to the music…" Ichigo's voice faded out.

"And?" Rukia asked him to continue.

"We're going to have to dance."

"Dance?"

"Ballroom dance."

"What's that?"

"Just let the teacher choreograph us tomorrow. Lets move on to the lines."

"I don't see any lines."

"No.. I see some speaking parts…"

"You said lines though."

Then it hit him, "Not lines as in like.. strait lines, but… parts!"

"Parts of a strait line?"

"NO!"

"Stop being so damn confusing then!"

"It's the part that you have to read, you're the Princess right? So you read where it says Princess Desiree."

"I see…" Rukia placed a hand on her chin as she studied the script.

"Okay, lets start." Ichigo cleared his throat, sitting down on his bed, he read out loud, "Hello, my princess. Would you like to dance?"

" Princess Desiree. Looks over at the prince. Why, Prince Enrique. It'll be my pleasure."

Ichigo said nothing for a while, then burst into laughter.

"What! Why are you laughing! I'm reading it, right!"

"No, no." Ichigo finished getting out his last laugh and walked over, pointing at the text. "Now, the bold, or 'fat' letters, tells you who's who. You don't read that, it just says who's talking. The text in italics or the slanted ones are the one where you take action. So see when it said, 'Looks over at the prince.'? You don't read it, you _do it_."

"…You're confusing me again, but I think I got it." Rukia said, trying again.

---

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Orihime did her Don Kanonji laugh.

"What are you doing…?" Tatsuki asked flatly.

"My evil laugh!"

Tatsuki sighed and pat the girl's head, "Don't strain yourself now."

Tatsuki waved a wooden bokken around and stab the air. She chuckled evilly to herself again, "I get to kill Kurosaki without being blamed."

"You're not really going to kill him are you?" Inoue blinked.

"Of course not," Tatsuki laughed, "Just going to hit him… Really hard."

---

It was 6:00 PM, Rukia was still edging Ichigo to practice with her.

"It's been over three hours! That's enough for today!"

Rukia sighed; he's been saying that since they've started. "Fine."

Ichigo leave out a breath and fell backwards into his bed.

"Ichi-Nii!" He heard Karin's voice on the other side of the door, "Time to eat, dad said to bring down your girlfriend too!"

"….She's not my girlfriend!"

"No need to be shy." Karin mimicked their dad and laughed walking away hearing her brother scowl.

"Should I 'leave' now?"

"No, you go down and eat so I don't look retarded bringing food up to my room."

So down they went, Rukia sat in an extra seat the on other end of the table.

"How long have you two been together?" Isshin smiled widely at Rukia.

"Uh.." Rukia looked at him confused.

"We're not together! She's just here to practice for a play!"

"Tsk, tsk. Denial, denial." Isshin closed his eyes, looking disappointed. Ichigo just muttered something under his breath.

"Would you like some cucumbers, Rukia-san?" Yuzu smiled humbly to their guest.

"Cucumbers…?"

"Along with those eggs." Yuzu continued smiling.

"Um… Sure." Rukia pulled on a weak smile

"So, how old are you, sweet heart?" Isshin smiled at Rukia.

Rukia turned to Isshin and stuttered, "H-how o-old am I?" Isshin nodded.

Ichigo, himself, started to sweat. "Oh, she's-!"

"I'm asking her, not you, sit down!" Ichigo fell back onto his seat.

'_How old was Ichigo? Thirteen? Fourteen? Fifteen! Whatever!'_ She yelled in her head before speaking, "Uuh.. Fourteen!"

Ichigo sighed out loud, thanking god that she didn't say something stupid like fifty.

"Oh, I see, turning fifteen soon?"

"Uh.. Sure." Rukia said then giggled nervously.

After the awkward questions and nice dinner, everyone bided Rukia 'goodbye'.

"Come back again, Rukia-chan! Are you sure you don't need a lift?" Isshin yelled, grinning widely.

"Eheheh, yes! Thanks for the offer though!" Rukia pulled on a fake smile and walked away.

Isshin closed the door and everyone went back to whatever they were doing. Ichigo went upstairs and back into his room to see Rukia sitting on his window.

"That was fast." Ichigo said flatly.

"Mmmhmm…" Rukia kept her gaze up at the sky. Ichigo walked over to see what she was so fascinated by.

'Just the regular night sky…' Ichigo mumbled in his head, wondering why she was so caught up. Then he looked at her face. It was so calm, peaceful… and she was smiling. Not her fake smiles, _but a real one_.

Sorry for a slow chapter. I swear, I owe you in the next one!

Stay tune to see Ishida measuring his classmates!


	3. Fittings and Waltzing

Kuu-sama – Yeah. xD That's why I used cucumbers and eggs.

Kuro- Ippikiookami21 – Haha. Yeah. I have quite a lot of grammar errors to admit. I honestly hate rereading, and I keep telling myself to get a BETA reader or contact those who signed up, but I'll get lazy and forget about it. Heh.

So: BETA reader needed. You guys can contact me instead this time rather than me forgetting that you guys ever applied.

AIM: THEichigo

MSN: those who follow 'Forget me not'. Sorry, I'm not sure when chapter 17 will be released. I just reread all 17-20 and was unhappy with how I steered it. Plus, I have a bad case of writer's block. X.x

Buying Creativity, kthxbai.

---

The next day was hectic. Keigo and Mizuiro painting props, Chad moving them, everyone else practicing scenes, and Ishida fitting people.

Right, fitting. Ishida was moving swiftly with measuring tape, a notepad, and a pen that he kept in his mouth often.

"Skin tone, tan, skin all around, horrible. Hair, a horrible orange, eyes, disgusting brown. Sizes are…" Ishida said softly to himself. Ichigo, however, heard everything.

"Hey! What's with you criticizing me?" Ichigo snorted.

"You can't have colors that don't go with your face and skintone. Your face however…" Ishida stopped and looked up from his notepad. "Can kill anything."

Ichigo scowled and tossed the Quincy off the stage. Ishida got up and straiten his glasses muttering something about death gods.

Ishida walked back up on stage was picked up this measure tape and stuck a new pen between his lips. He turned to the figure, "Okay, let's hurry with this…" Ishida's voice faded when he came face to… _chest_ with Orihime. He flushed furiously and backed up. '_That's right, I have to measure girls._' Ishida mentally smacked his forehead.

"OH! YOU SHOULD LET ME DO IT FOR HIME" Chizuru's voice rang out as she lunged for Orihime only to have her face come in contact with Tatsuki's foot.

"Have I ever told you that you were freaky?" Tatsuki asked flatly.

Ishida pretend to not notice the girls and he only wished Chizuru would measure for him. He shook his head to clear his thought and place his arms around Orihime to get the measuring tape around her. As he was about to close in the tape at her neck with trembling hands, a voice called him.

"Ishida."

Ishida turned to his teacher, "H-hai?"

"I want you to go check out the fabric we have in the back to see if you can work with them. I'll keep measuring for you to speed this up, I need the kids to practice their lines as soon as possible."

Ishida sighed in relief and nodded, walking off to the back.

---

"Alright kids, we need to get started." The teacher said loudly after she was done measuring the girls. "We'll do act one today. I want you guys to get an idea of what the dancing scene will be like. We'll be learning the Waltz."

Murmurs, sighs, groans and giggles were heard. Ichigo continuously banged his head against the chair in front of him, knowing that he HAD to learn it.

"Who would like to volunteer to set an example?"

"Hey, Keigo. That girl down there looks pretty hot." Mizuiro whispered to his friend pointing at a random seat.

"HUH? WHERE? Hey… that's no girl. That's Chad!" The boy had jumped out of his seat.

"Ah, Keigo. Thank you. C'mon down."

"WHAT?" Keigo yelled loudly. Mizuiro grinned to himself.

"Left foot step forward. Right foot step forward. Left foot step down. Right foot step forward. Left foot step forward. Right foot step down." The teacher instructed and she showed the class who snickered to keep themselves from bursting out loud laughing. 

"Alright, Kuchiki and Kurosaki!" the teacher yelled out when she was done dragging Keigo around. "Come down here" She pointed at the center of the stage. "Who wants and extra part?"

A few students jumped off their seats, females dragging their boyfriends and Chizuru dragging down Orihime.

"Sorry Chizuru, we're trying to keep it male-female."

"That's just sexist!" she complained.

"We're lacking boys." The teacher said when she saw the extra females standing all by themselves. "Ishida, Mizuiro, and everyone else, come down here!"

"What?" Ishida half yelled, his glasses falling off his nose.

"Get down here! You can partner up with Inoue."

Ishida gulped, "N-no thanks."

"You're our last male, get down here!"

"I'm sure you can loose a couple." Ishida laughed nervously to his teacher. There was no way he's Waltzing.

"Aww. But Uryuu-kun! I want to dance!"

"You can dance with me, Hime!" Chizuru went flying at Orihime.

"I said male-female." The teacher stated again. Chizuru groaned. Ishida was sweating beads.

"Will you stop delaying us and just dance? It's not like I want to either." Ichigo yelled at the Quincy.

"S-shut up!"

"C'mon Uryuu-kun!" Orihime grab his arm and dragged him down.

"H-hey!"

"Alright! You saw how I did it! Now repeat!" The teacher yelled on stage. "Left foot forward, right foot forward. Left-"

Not even two steps and students where colliding into each other. Ishida and Ichigo bumped shoulders, causing Ichigo to tug Rukia towards him, which made him crash into Ishida, who came colliding down on Orihime, who fell on Tatsuki and knock down Mizuiro, and so the domino-effect goes.

The teacher smacked her forehead, sighed and shook her head.

"Rukia… You're lucky you're small." Ichigo groaned at the body on him, still having trouble breathing.

"GET OF BEFORE YOU KILL MY LUNGS KUROSAKI!" Ishida yelled.

"YOUR LUNGS? WHAT ABOUT MINE?" Tatsuki shriek from the bottom of the pile. "I HAVE ABOUT FOUR PEOPLE ON ME. NOW GET OFF!"

Everyone looked down at her and didn't move.

"Arge! I said get off!" With that, Tatsuki stood up fiercely, knocking everyone on her off.

"Oi…" Rukia rubbed her head.

The teacher heaved a sigh. "We'll work on the dance scene later on. Just… practice your lines…"

---

Incoming on the next chapter: Rukia and Ichigo get to the kissing scene. Oh no!


	4. Maids? Dear? Kisses? Oh no

sinmay – Thanks a lot for those corrections! I'll edit as soon as I'm free (from being lazy)!

BETA reader still needed. I don't like rereading. I hate rereading. I only reread when I'm bored. I know, I'm a horrible author.

---

Orihime decided to put together an out-of-school practice section. Ichigo refused, but Rukia dragged him with her.

"So you came after all, Kurosaki." Tatsuki sneered.

"Shut up, I didn't have a choice." Ichigo shot back. The blue haired girl snickered.

"Okay, since I only have two parts, and one of them only involves me and Rukia, let's do mine first!" Michiru chirped.

"Alright!" Orihime nodded and took a seat on the floor.

"Oh, dear princess! I h-" Michiru stopped and looked at her friends.

"…What?" Tatsuki asked slowly.

"I need a tray."

"Why?"

"The script says so."

"Just use an imaginary one."

"I need a real one!"

Tatsuki sighed and gave her friend a look before handing the girl her a folder.

"Okay! Let's go at it again…" Michiru mumbled something before continuing, "Oh, dear princess! I have great news to tell you!"

There was silence...

A lot of it.

"Rukia…" Ichigo grumbled.

Rukia didn't look up from her script.

"Rukia." Ichigo said firmly this time.

"What?" she asked softly, still not looking up form her script.

"It's your line."

"O-oh." Rukia looked back down at her script. "What is it, maid?"

"Your father wants to introduce you to the guests."

"Ah, I see. When?"

"Right now."

"I'll be down in a moment."

Michiru nodded and started to walk backwards as the script told her to, only to bump into the couch, tipping over.

"Oi…" She rubbed her head.

Tatsuki ignored her, "I'll be the narrator since the teacher isn't here. Plus, it looks like we're going to have to use the staircase."

Everyone stood up and went over to the carpeted stairs in the next room.

"You go up there, Rukia." Tatsuki pointed at the top of the stairs. "I'll start reading, and when I read, 'Princess Desiree gracefully walked down the stairs', you start coming down, alright?"

Rukia nodded and took at her spot.

Tatsuki cleared her throat and began reading from her script, "The party was filled with people from other countries. The king of Spain, England, and other rulers of surrounded areas filled the room. A Latin opera singing was singing to a relaxing tune as everyone has chattering in a low voice. Princess Desiree…" Tatsuki's voice faded as she peeked up the stairs to see Rukia coming down. When she saw the familiar black socks on a step, she continued in her normal voice, "gracefully walked down the stairs. She took a pause and looked out at the crowds."

Tatsuki looked up at Rukia again. "Pause on that step until I read that your character keeps walking."

Rukia nodded and Tatsuki continued reading, "The princess glanced out at the crowd and continued walking to her father."

Rukia continued walking down the stairs and walked over to Mizuiro, who was playing two parts now and also doing the props and scenery.

Mizuiro looked at his script and said flatly, "Oh, dearest daughter. You are here. Let me into-"

"You're horrible!" Chizuru interrupted him.

"Wha..?"

"Are you a jolly king or are you a zombie? YOU NEED EMOTION!" Chizuru leaped into the air and held up a fist.

"…I told you I thought you were queer too, right?" Tatsuki questioned the red head.

"Eheheh.." Mizuiro laughed nervously.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes and looked through her script. A grin came on her face before speaking, "How about the "Resurrection" scene?"

"Who does is involve?" Orihime started peaking through her own script.

"Kurosaki and Rukia."

Ichigo looked at that part on the pile of paper in her hand.

"You're crazy."

"We have to do it eventually!" Inoue giggled after she was done reading it.

Rukia got curious and read that part herself. Her eyes widen and a blush crept on her cheeks. "Is it necessary…?"

"Yes." Everyone but Ichigo answered her at once.

"No!"

"You're going to do it eventually, at least make it perfect!" Mizuiro argued back.

"I'LL KISS RUKIA." Keigo screamed, clinging to the girl's foot.

"Yeah, too bad the closest thing you'll get to put your lips on is the props." Mizuiro snickered.

Ichigo sighed and turned to Rukia, who shrugged. "It's acting right; we don't have to kiss for real?"

"I'm sure everyone prefer that you do, but if it's realistic enough, it should work." Inoue smiled.

Ichigo scratched his head before closing his eyes and sighed, "Fine".

Inoue gave a soft giggle and Tatsuki grinned to herself again as Ichigo approached Rukia.

"Oh, dear princess. Why aren't you dead?"

Rukia looked at him with confusion. "Huh?"

"You're supposed to be dead moron."

Chizuru sighed, "Back to the couch."

Once there were there, Rukia laid down on the couch and close her eyes. She placed her hands on her chest like the fairy tale princesses do in the movies that Ichigo showed her.

"Oh-"

"Oh dear ugly prince," Tatsuki cut in. "Why did you complain about the princess being dead and you're not on your knees?"

Ichigo shot her a glare and mumbled out a few curses before getting down on one knee.

"Oh, dear princess. That atrocious witch placed a dreaded curse on you which can only be only broken by true love's kiss. And that, is what I can give!" Ichigo wince at the corny lines and leaned forward onto Rukia. His lips barely touched hers before he jumped to his feet and threw down his script.

"I CAN'T KISS HER"! He bellowed.

"Why not?"

"Cause, 'dear Tatsuki'" Ichigo mocked the old fashioned lines, "I can't!"

"God, we can't work with you, can we now?" She sighed and looked through her script for something else they can do.

---

I know I kind of made Tatsuki OOC. Remember when Kon was first in Ichigo's body? Yeah, Tatsuki tore up the class when Kon kissed Orihime's face.. xo;

For my Forget me not followers: I'll guarantee you. No chapter anytime soon. I have to _rebuild_ that fanfic. Which means to correct the whole thing. Chapters 1-14 were typed on WORDPAD so yeah, grammar errors flyin' everywhere. I have to correct all of those chaaapters. ;o; I will promise to keep continuing it! With the support of 100+ reviews, I can't let people down

I have another AU high school drama planned out. Or a Buffy (the Vampire Slayer) based kind of thing. But I think I like the AU high school drama more. The idea is… "DEAR LORD NO! Another 'typical high school' fanfic!" What are we aiming at? Stereotypical cliques! Why? Because they're funny. Tell me what you think of the idea and I'll send out a teaser. ;D


	5. LIKE OMG

OMG UPDATE?

No, sorry. Haha. It's been nearly a year huh? I know, I know. ;o; I miss you all too.I've been lazy and everytime I try to write, I'd get the worst writer's block... EVER. I like writing when I'm laying down, and ever since I got my laptop to like.. fall apart. I haven't been able to. ;o;

I need an inspiration... and ideas!

Submit yours and it might be featured! AND YOU WILL WIN... My gratitude and to be feature on this.. thing..

Plus my love?

That's everything?

Right?

Right...?

Okay!

Much love, and send in those ideas! D:

And I promise then I will update.

On another note: I want to finish this one before the other ones, so yay.

(OMG DID ANYONE READ CHAPTER 213! ICHIGO HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS RUKIA. YAAAAAAY. That's all I'm saying. Ririn is cute. I dislike her haircut. I'm getting a dog. I like cheese. And... carrots and ranch. I prefer them over Dorito's. Hooray from randomness! WHO'S GOING TO THE FANIME AND AX06! Not sure about the Fanime anymore, but AX for suuuuuuuuure. 3 I'm done for real now.)

( OKAY SO I'M UPLOADING THIS AND IT'S TAKING ME HALF AN HOUR 'CAUSE I DON'T REMEMBER HOW. I'm so lame, gosh.)


End file.
